


Everybody Wants to Rule this World (Will Solace)

by Heyy_Adoraa07



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Good Friends, Good siblings, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Naomi Solace is a saint, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Pansexual Will Solace, Theres more but i didn't want to put too much tags, Will Solace Needs a Hug, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyy_Adoraa07/pseuds/Heyy_Adoraa07
Summary: Will Solace's life from when he came to Camp Half Blood, leading up to the end of the books.
Relationships: Austin Lake & Will Solace, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Lee Fletcher & Will Solace, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will Solace & Michael Yew, Will Solace & Original Female Character(s), Will Solace & Sherman Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Everybody Wants to Rule the World (and maybe I do too)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Will Solace, so i decided to write a very, very long story about him! I have a few chapters finished so if anyone likes it I will post more :)) 
> 
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> P.S I haven't finished trials of Apollo, so when I get to that point I'll have to take a break to read it.
> 
> !Rick owns everything, except for the OC's and aspects of Will's backstory!
> 
> Also I made a playlist for this if anyone wants to listen https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cG9uCBKsOHnyI5Zmm3Xpy?si=58e6a136093747e2

Will had forgotten the last time he was on time for school. 

It wasn’t his fault his mother was always running late, he was only nine years old, so it wasn’t like he could drive off by himself. He was sitting alone in the car, once again, waiting for his mum to come out the front door of their house. She was always late for everything, for lots of different reasons, whether it was forgetting an item, sleeping in, or even just forgetting an event. Will didn’t like it one bit, but he loved his mum, so he waited patiently in the car. Which was not enjoyable, as the car smelled of gasoline and leather that gave Will a small headache. 

He decided to open the door a bit for fresh air, though it did little to help, the air was humid and hot, curtesy of Texas weather, especially because it was May. Will wondered why his mum had decided to move to such a warm place, when she could live anywhere else. He sure wouldn't have picked Austin, maybe when he got bigger, he could move to Hawaii or maybe New York! He liked the thought of that. 

The slam of a door jerked Will out of his fantasies. 

His mum appeared through the doorway half running, half tripping over herself, towards the car. Her dark hair was flying all over the place, despite there being no wind. Naomi Solace was a pretty woman with limbs that didn’t quite fit her body and hair that was so shockingly different from Will’s that at first glance you wouldn’t be able to tell they were related. Although, they both had the same flurry of freckles over their cheeks that were barely visible. Will had thought they look nothing alike until she had pointed that out to him. (She kissed both his cheeks and whispered, “See here, we both have cute little freckles on our faces!”) 

“Finally,” Will said, as his mum rounded the car and opened her door. 

She plopped down in the seat and looked back at Will with a big grin on her face. Will couldn’t help but smile back. “You ready?” she asked. He would've asked if she was ready but decided on a simple nod and buckled his seat belt. “Okay then, let's get this show on the road,” She smiled and pulled the car out of the driveway. 

Will looked out the window as they drove pass a bunch of houses of different colors. That was one thing he liked about Austin, the houses were pretty and all looked different than each other. Will thought his house was quite pretty too, it was a shady blue and had a brownish-red roof. But his absolute favorite part of his house was his mum’s music room. She had drums, bass, and even a guitar that Will had tried to play but failed drastically. He thought it was so awesome how she had a bunch of people play music with her, but it was obvious he didn’t inherit any musical talent from her. He guessed he would just have to practice more. 

“You want to listen to the radio, Hon?”, His mum’s voice cut through the silence. 

He wanted to say no, not because he didn’t want to listen to music, but because the songs mum had on her cd were old and Will didn’t particularly like them. But her hand was already on the button. 

“Sure.” He said with a small and slightly forced smile. 

A high-pitched tune came bursting through the radio and Will jumped as his mum exclaimed, “Oh I love this one!” Will thought the radio was more than loud enough, but she cranked it up, singing the lyrics, 

Welcome to your life... 

Theres no turning back... 

Acting on your best behavior... 

Everybody wants to rule the world.... 

Will listened intently as his mommy bounced around and sang at the top of her lungs. He found he actually quite liked this song, which was a surprise to him and apparently to the musician as well. As she twisted around, eyebrows raised, and said, “You like it?” Will probably couldn’t bring himself to say no even if he wanted to, so he grinned, 

“Yeah, it’s amazing!", he shouted over the music. She grinned and kept singing as they pulled into the school parking lot. Will’s smile faded as he looked at the brick building. 

School. Not a fun experience for Will Solace. Stupid reading problems, He thought, stupid letters. His face darkened, as he looked down. He didn’t understand why the letters would swirl around like they were trying to get away from him, if his mum hadn’t told the teacher he had reading problems, he probably wouldn't be going to 5th grade next year. It made things all the much harder, as if trying to make friends wasn’t already hard enough. Kids looked at him strangely every time he walked in class late and avoided him as if they thought there was a deeper meaning behind his tardiness and difficulty reading. Will did have one friend though; his name was Alder. Alder looked much older than Will, and when he asked him about it, Alder shrugged him of and told him he was held back. Nevertheless, Will liked Alder, he was nice and gave him baby carrots at lunch. The point is, Will didn’t enjoy school (besides Alder), he was lucky today was the last day, if he just got through today everything would be fine and maybe during summer he could even hang out with Alder. 

His mum looked back at Will with a worried look in her eyes, “You okay, Honey?” she said, turning down the radio. 

“Yeah, Yeah,” He said in a small voice, “I’m fine.” 

She looked at him obviously unbelieving, then smiled and said, “Here have this.” She pressed the eject button on the radio. The car spat out the cd, she grabbed it, then grabbed Will's hand, which gave him a warm feeling inside (he guessed it was a mom's magic touch) and placed the cd in his hand. “Don’t lose it,” she said, as Will stared down at it, eyes wide. Then looked up at her, a determined look in his eyes and said in a firm (but still undeniably adorable) voice, 

“I won’t, Promise” 

His mum looked at him in adoration and a bit of worry shone on her face that Will didn’t really understand. “Will, Honey,” she said, worry taking over her features. “I want you to be safe, okay,” 

Okay, now Will was very confused, but instead of questioning her, he smiled slightly and said, “Um, yeah okay, mum.” She smiled back at him, opening her arms for a hug. Will happily obliged. 

He pulled away and said, “I’ll see you later mum, love you.” 

He was halfway out of the car as his mum looked at him, grinned and shouted, “I love you too, William!” 

Will scowled at the use of his full name and walked a bit faster towards the school. He didn’t see his mom leave the parking lot before he walked through the big double doors of the building. 

________________________________ 

Will was sitting in class, head laying on his desk. He was in Social Studies, his least favorite class, they were learning about some dead dude from the past and Will found it utterly boring. He didn’t realize how bored he must have looked until his teacher, Mr. Bringham, paused what he was saying and cleared his throat loudly. “Ahem, William,” Will looked up, startled, ears reddening, as the whole class stared at him. “Are you feeling well?”, Mr. Bringham said, 

“Would you like to lay down in the nurses office for a bit?”, he added. 

Will was feeling fine, and the nurse slightly freaked him out, but he guessed it was a free pass out of class. So, he put on his best ‘I’m sick, feel sorry for me’ face and said in weak voice, “Yeah, that would be good.” Mr. Bringham nodded, and pointed to the door, as Will quickly rushed out of his seat. Okay, he might have been a bit too obvious. 

He walked through the desolate halls of school and started to wish he had asked for an escort on his way. Alder would be nice company right about now. There were a few posters on the wall with things like ‘Be kind! It’s Priceless!’ and ‘Stay Healthy, Wash Your Hands!’ written on them. Will thought some of his classmates could take a few tips from them. Soon after, he arrived at the nurse's office and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

He immediately tensed up after receiving a glare from Mrs. Plum. She had always creeped Will out, for some reason she had some kind of grudge against Will, maybe it was because he was friends with Alder, who was just about unpopular with students and teachers alike. But there was something in the back of Will’s mind that told him that was not the reason. Maybe she was just naturally cranky, he thought. If she didn’t have a permanent scowl on her face, she would be pretty, with her should length blonde hair and young face. 

Will walked over and sat down on the cool spinning chair in front of her desk. She suddenly grew a huge grin on her face and said (way too loudly) “Hello, William!”, (that name again?) “How could I help you today?” 

Even Will could tell the smile on her face was completely fake, there was some kind of hungry gleam in her eyes that unsettled him. “Um, Mr. Bringham sent me to lay down for a while, I'm not feeling too good,” he said, in the same faulty voice as before. She glanced at the door, then stared Will down once more. 

“I see!” 

Will was expecting her to say something like “Go lay down on one of those cots and let's hope you feel better” like any nurse would do, but he wasn’t that lucky. She froze in place and Will wasn’t even sure she was even breathing. He glanced around searching for any witnesses of the adult's strange behavior, but it was in vain. He decided to look her in the eye again, only to see that they were now bloodshot. He shot out of his seat and quickly said, “You know what, you seem kind of busy, I think I'll just go back to class, thank you, bye!” He backed towards the door but before he exited the room, his back slammed into somebody. He whirled around; eyes meeting the black ‘Aaliyah’ t-shirt of his friend Alder. 

“Duuude, are you okay!”, He shouted, grabbing Will’s shoulders. 

Will looked up at him and noticed he wasn’t looking at Will, but at Mrs. Plum who was laughing loudly from the other side of the room. He glanced over at her and stood petrified at what he saw. 

Mr. Plum had abandoned her jeans, and in place of where a normal leg would be, was a furry goat leg, and if things couldn’t any get weirder, she also had a robot leg in place of a right limb. Will wasn’t sure if he screamed or not, considering how loud her cackling had got. Alder grabbed his shoulders once more, and spun him around, pulling him out the door before you could say “Enchiladas!” 

“W-What was that! What happened to her!”, Will screamed, as he and Alder sprinted through the halls. Alder had a slight limp and there was no way Will was just going to run off without him, so when Mrs. Plum, or something that looked like her, slid down the halls after them, she got a little too close for his liking. 

“Not now!”, Alder shrieked, “Explain later!” 

“What's wrong William?”, Mrs. Plum screeched, though her voice camp out garbled and she had a slight lisp. “I thought you weren’t feeling well?” 

Will wanted to yell back that he was suddenly cured, but he wasn’t sure his lungs could handle the sarcasm. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as the blinking ‘exit’ sign came into his view. Alder grasped Will’s arm so hard, he was sure it would leave a bruise, but he was grateful as he pulled Will in front of him, pushing him closer to the doors. Thankfully, Mrs. Plum lagged behind as groups of students came rushing into the halls, questioning the commotion. Will pushed open the doors, tripping down the steps as Alder stumbled behind him. 

He wanted to stop to catch his breath, but Alder put a hand on his shoulder and said, “We have to keep going, Will.” Will wanted to tell him that they just ran down several hallways, and he was sure they had gotten away, until he heard a sharp screech from inside the school. 

“O-Okay, that’s probably a good idea.” 

“We should get back to your house,”, Alder said, not even trying to hide his fright. 

_________________________ 

When they arrived back at his house, (don’t ask how Alder knew where he lived, because Will didn’t know either) Alder clawed his hands through his coily hair, before trudging up to the door and walking in before Will could catch his breath. “H-Hey, Al, you can’t just barge into people's houses!”, He said, jogging to catch up. 

Will was sure his mum could explain whatever just happened, so he went straight to the place he knew she would be. 

Her music room was amazing as always, with its purple walls and painted string of music notes lining them. Will especially loved the instruments; they were shiny, big, and made his mum happy. Speaking of his mum, she sat looking over a sheet of music, looking right at home. She looked up at Will in confusion, then looked to Alder and a look of understanding appeared on her face. 

“Okay, then,”, she said in a firm voice, but it wavered slightly, “I’ll get the keys.” 

Okay, Will thought, no one told him it was ‘Let’s confuse Will day’ today. Why did his mum act like she knew exactly what was going on? What was going on? Why was Alder acting like this was a normal Saturday for him? And where were they going? So many questions swirled around his head, that his headache from earlier started to return. 

“Will?”, Alder shook his shoulder, bringing Will out of his own head, “Will, we have to go.” 

Just when Will thought his mind couldn’t get blown anymore, his eyes landed where normally, there would be Alder’s baggy jeans, were two furry goat legs with hooves to match. He leapt back with a yelp, eyes wide. “W-what are those!” he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Alder nonchalantly said, 

“Oh these? They're my legs, I’m a satyr.” 

Will would’ve questioned him, but he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. 

“Anyways, no time to talk, we got to go, 

Like right now.”, He added after Will stayed frozen in place. 

Will thought he might’ve well have gone with it, surely his mum could explain while they drove to wherever they were going. He walked toward the door, his mom meeting him halfway and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, it was a small gesture but it comforted Will. 

“Come on, Will, Honey,” she whispered, “I’ll explained as much as I can on the way.” 

____________________________ 

“So, my dad, was a god, and now I’m being chased by monsters, that I usually only see in nightmares, because they don’t like any of the god's kids?” 

“Pretty much,”, Alder said munching on a few baby carrots he never got to eat during lunch. Will considered himself to have a pretty big imagination, but this was crazy. He was surprised his mum believed any of this. The hardest part to believe was that his dad was a god. Gods were supposed to be amazing, all powerful, and like the nicest people ever, at least Will thought so. But if his dad was so great, why would he leave his mum? Why would he leave him? He’s never had a huge grudge against his dad for leaving, he just never really understood why. Though every time his mum mentioned him, there was never an ounce of hatred or sadness, it just looked like she missed him. His mum's brown eyes met his in the rearview mirror, then she looked back towards the road and said, 

“It’s alright if you don’t understand now, your young, you’ll have plenty of years to learn at camp.” 

Though Will was confused, mind blown, astonished, whatever you want to call it. He was also amazed, this camp, these people that were apparently just like Will, he couldn’t help but feel excited to be there, maybe he would even make a few friends. New York though, it was a bit more than a day away, as his mum said. He’s never been that far away from her before, especially for a whole summer, he wasn’t sure if he was okay with that. Hopefully he’d be able to call her or something. Did they have phones at camp? Besides, at least he would have Alder, he looked towards his friend and received a carrot filled smile from the ‘Satyr’. He leaned back in his seat and gave Alder a lazy smile. 

“It’s a long drive to Long Island boys, get comfortable.” His mother said, a tired smile on her face. 

______________________________ 

Will was shook awake by Alder. 

He leaned forward in his seat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Wake up, duuude, we’re here,”, Al said, pointing out the window. Will was expecting a cool New York building or maybe a pretty field, but when he opened his door, he was greeted with a wall of green. 

“It’s a hill,” His mum said, craning her head, one hand over her eyes to cover the sun. “We’ll have to climb!” 

She looked towards Will, showing all her pearly white teeth, and yelled “Race you!” She bounded up the hill before Will could say a word. 

He didn’t see how she had so much energy after that long drive, but he sprinted after her anyways. 

Look, Will definitely would have won, had his mum not had a huge head start. 

As they caught their breath, Will looked behind him to check if Al was close behind, thankfully he was, they probably shouldn’t have sped off so quickly, considering Al was still with them. Alder didn’t seem to mind though, he leaned against a nearby tree and said, “Well, this is it, Welcome to Camp Half-blood.” he gestured to a large stone archway wrapped in vines and flowers. The words ‘Camp Half-Blood' were etched into it, Will was surprised he was able to read it without a second thought. He bounced on his feet, turned towards his mum and wrapped his arms around her middle. 

She hugged him back and they stood there for a few seconds, before she broke the silence. “I’m going to miss you so much Will, honey. Ask them how you can contact me, I'll always be here available for you.” She squeezed him harder, and Will felt his eyes start to sting a bit. 

“I’ll miss you too mum and I will, promise.” 

“I love you William, more than anything, you remember that”, she whispered, wiping her cheeks. 

He finally pulled away, (suddenly not minding the use of his full name so much) stood back and watched as his mum took a deep breath, turned away and headed back down the hill. Will turned to Al, gave him a small smile, then walked towards the archway. Before Will could get a look at the camp, a body blocked his way. 

He looked up to see a teen almost identical to himself, the same fluffy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. He looked down at Will, beaming, and said, 

“Hi, you must be Will Solace, I’m Lee, Lee Fletcher.”


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets his best friends and finds out something very important about himself.

Will Solace was definitely not a son of Apollo. 

Lee Fletcher and Monica Wright flinched as Will missed the target by a few feet once more. Will dropped the bow and glared angrily at the bullseye. 

“Well, at least we can knock Apollo of the list.”, he grumbled. 

Lee smiled, picking the bow off the floor, and said cheerily, “Okay, so maybe archery isn’t your strong suit, there's plenty of things you could have inherited from Apollo.” 

Will liked Lee, he really did, he was always cheering people up, and seemed permanently relaxed, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He greeted Will on his first day at camp, led him to the Big House, and all-around helped Will understand everything that was going on. He had even offered to help Will with different activities, to try to figure out who his godly parent was, but he had a sneaking suspicion Lee had already assumed he was the son of Apollo, just like himself. Actually, a lot of people had assumed that at first glance, considering his looks. So, Lee and Monica had been taking him around camp testing Will’s abilities. 

Monica pushed her curly hair out of her face, looked down at Will and grinned looking just as relaxed as Lee, 

“Yeah, Solace, we still have music and healing to go.” 

Will guaranteed he wouldn’t be any better with instruments than he was a month ago, so he automatically knocked that off the list. 

“We can knock music of the list. I’m no good,”, he said, dejectedly, “I think I'll just go back to Hermes cabin for today guys, thanks for your help.” 

Lee and Monica’s smiles faded as he turned away from them, trudging back to his temporary cabin. He walked past the dining pavilion, stomach rumbling. He ignored it, stepping up to the door of cabin 11. He glanced up at the long staff symbol at the top of the cabin, it had two snakes curling around it, along with two feathers at the top. (“Caduceus, the symbol of Hermes” Lee told him.) Will pushed open the door, flakes of brown paint cracking off at his touch. 

He kneeled on his sleeping bag in the corner of the room, sticking his hand in it and pulling out his mums cd. He looked around the cabin scanning for any people, only seeing a small boy, with mousy brown hair sitting on a bunk. He pulled out the portable cd player Chiron had let him borrow and put the bulky headphones on, sticking the cd in and pressing play. He had grown to like some of the old songs his mum listened to. The sound of a guitar came rushing to his ears as he saw the words, ‘David Bowie – Changes' in green blocky letters appear on the screen. 

Still don’t know what I was waiting for... 

So, I turned myself to face me... 

Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes... 

Turn and face the strange changes... 

Will had never heard this one before, it sounded older than the rest he’d listened to. He wasn’t sure if he liked it yet or not, but when it ended, he pressed the ‘repeat’ button, anyways. He lay there for a few minutes, warming up to the song. 

It wasn’t fair, he thought. Why wasn’t he good at any of the special activities people inherited? Maybe it was all a big mistake, maybe he wasn’t a demigod after all. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, he didn’t want to believe that was a possibility. Maybe he was a child of Aphrodite? Even though she was a woman, Will wanted to think maybe his only ability was sitting and looking handsome, like his grandma always said. He had met a child of Aphrodite a few days ago and they seemed nice. Or maybe he was a child of Ares, though he didn’t really like the idea of that, the ones he had met were slightly too intense for Will. Maybe, he would be a child of Demeter, he met a nice girl named Miranda from that cabin, he wouldn’t mind be her half-brother. 

The sound of the cabin door opening paused Will’s thoughts. 

A girl stepped in, she looked about Will’s age, and looked to the boy sitting in the bunk, 

“Cecil are you ready?”, she said, eyebrows raised. 

The boy on the bunk, Cecil, stood and walked over to the girl, bouncing on his toes, “Yep, Totally, Definitely,”, he said obviously nervous, or excited, Will couldn’t tell. 

The girl rolled her bright green eyes, smiling fondly at the boy, “Come on, don’t sound so nervous, we’re not technically breaking any rules.” 

“I’m not nervous, I’m excited.”, he shot back. 

Oh, so that’s what they were up to, Will thought. They were, quote un-quote “not technically breaking any rules.” Will paused his music. Okay, that sounds bad, in his defense they were about to do something interesting, and Will was nosy. 

Suddenly the girl looked straight at Will and her eyes widened comedically. "You didn’t hear any of that did you?”, she asked, looking at Cecil, then peering back at Will. 

“Nope, didn’t hear a thing,”, he said, trying to look innocent. 

She looked at him, then at his headphones, obviously suspicious. Cecil looked from Will to the girl, looking like he wanted to grab a bag of popcorn and enjoy the show. 

The girl leaned over to Cecil, dark hair covering her face, and whispered in his ear. He whispered something back and they conversed like this for several more seconds. 

Finally, she straightened up and demanded, “Well then, Blondie, you're coming with us, we can’t have any witnesses.” 

Will recognized the joking tone in her voice, so he took it as a request instead of a demand. He smiled politely, about to decline, before his eyes landed on a stack of all sorts of candy laying in her arms. His stomach rumbled for the second time that day and he didn’t have the willpower to refuse when he spotted a Reese's peanut butter cup buried in the stack. 

“Um, sure, I guess,” he let out, eyes latched onto the candy. 

Cecil noticed this, apparently, he smirked, 

“Come on then,”, he laughed, then he and the short-haired girl headed out the door. 

Will quickly stood and jogged out the door to catch up. 

_________________________ 

Now this is a jam for all the fellas... 

Get shot down Cuz your overzealous... 

A girl starts walking, guys start talking... 

Come on, fatso, just bust a move... 

An upbeat song was playing from the girl's radio. The three of them sat on the dock over the camp lake, a few other kids were around, wrapped in towels, walking back up to the dining pavilion. The girl sat, legs crossed, spreading out all the candy like a buffet. Cecil sat at the edge of the dock, jeans rolled up, feet swinging through the water. Will felt a little awkward just standing there, so he sat across from the girl. 

“So, um, I’m Will Solace.” 

“We know,”, Cecil and the girl said at the same time. 

Will raised his eyebrows at them, nails scratching away at the wooden dock. 

“I mean,”, Cecil started, rubbing the back of his head, “We heard Lee thinks you’re a child of Apollo, but...”, he trailed off, looking back at the water. 

“You kind of suck at all the activities,”, The girl cut in, still sorting the sweets. 

Okay, Wow. Will knew he wasn’t very good at any of the activities, but having Lee handle him so nicely, he wasn’t expecting such a blunt opinion of his abilities. “Uh...”, he began, not really knowing what to say. 

“What she means,” Cecil said, with a sharp look to the girl, “Is that normally children of Apollo are more, you know, active?” 

Will didn’t like where this conversation was going, thankfully the girl spoke up, 

“Anyways, I’m Lou Ellen Blackstone and this is my partner in crime, Cecil Markowitz,” she grinned, pointing to Cecil. 

“Nice to meet you guys,”, he smiled, forgetting about their previous conversation, “So, what exactly are we doing here?” 

“Well,” Cecil shrugged, looking to Lou Ellen, “Sometimes, me and Lou Ellen like to come out here, with a bunch of sweets, and just, y’know talk. That’s what friends do, right?” 

Will didn’t know exactly what friends did but he assumed Cecil didn’t have a whole lot of experience with them either, based on his slightly defensive tone. Will nodded, as Lou Ellen passed around pieces of candy. 

“We also play games too,” She added, munching on a red vine. 

“Like what?” 

“Anything,”, she stood and started to draw a pattern in the sand, “Charades, 20 questions, Mythomagic if Cecil ever brings his cards.” 

“We should play one,” Will said, happily snacking on a peanut butter cup. 

“Sure,” Cecil stood as well, rolling down his jeans. 

Will stood, mimicking the other two. 

“So, Blondie, what will it be?” Lou Ellen said, still drawing in the sand. 

He didn't have a specific one he wanted to play, so he shrugged and looked at Cecil, silently asking his opinion. 

Cecil grabbed a red vine from Lou Ellen’s hand, biting off the top. 

“Hey!”, she yelped, flinging sand at him. 

Cecil dodged the sand and casually said, “Dunno, how about 20 questions, personally I want get to know Willie here, Lou? 

(Willie?) 

“Don’t call me that,”, she scowled, sitting back down, apparently Cecil gave terrible nicknames to all his friends, “Why not.” 

He and Cecil sat back down, from an outside view they must have looked quite strange, standing up just to sit back down moments later. They sat in the sand, Lou Ellen and Will with their legs crossed, and Cecil leaning back on his hands. 

“You’re first, Willie,” He said, grinning. 

“Don’t call me that,”, he groaned. 

“Too late,”, Lou Ellen said, “You’re already roped in.” 

Okay then, He was first, what did he want to ask these kids, who brought him along with them on their mini quest. They were relatively nice, besides the terrible nicknames, so Will decided he liked them, maybe by the end of this they could be friends, he like the thought of that. 

“Okay, question 1, If you could choose your godly parent, who would you pick?” 

Since Will was unclaimed (that’s what Lee called it), he wanted to know more about the gods and figured this question was a cool one. 

Cecil put his hand to his chin, dramatically rubbing it, “Hmm, that’s a good one, I like being a child of Hermes, so it’s hard to pick, but if I had to, I think Hephaestus. He’s super cool, and most of his kids are really buff too!” 

Hephaestus. Will remembers Lee telling him about the god of fire and the forge. He couldn’t see Cecil as a child of Hephaestus, Cecil was right, all the kids in cabin 9 were really buff, exactly the opposite of Cecil, he was only about 4 foot 8 and was as thin as he was mischievous. 

Lou Ellen bumped Cecil in the shoulder, then laughed, “Sure, they would crush you like a bug.” She giggled again when Cecil grasped his chest in mock-offense. 

She looked back at Will, “Well, since I’m also unclaimed, I would take any parent, to be honest, even Ares and we all know how they are.” 

Will was surprised at this, he had assumed Lou Ellen and Cecil had been here for a while, why wouldn’t she be claimed? He voiced these thoughts aloud and Cecil frowned, 

“Well, sometimes the gods don’t claim their kids, or just completely ignore them all together, but Lou Ellen’s situation is a bit different.” 

“Oh,” A new fear added to Will's list, “What do you mean by her situation being different?” 

Cecil and Lou Ellen looked at each other, having a silent conversation. 

Then Lou Ellen shrugged and said, “Doesn’t really matter, I’m sure I'll be claimed soon.” And that was the end of the conversation. 

“Your turn Cecil,”, Will said, diffusing the tension. 

They played a few more rounds, laughing, Will was having a great time, and it looked like Lou Ellen and Cecil were too. The fun mood was lifted though, when Cecil suddenly let out a high-pitched shriek. 

He held out his hand and there was a sizeable piece of glass sticking out of his palm. He had been running his hands in the sand and apparently, he eventually got unlucky, Will thought. Lou Ellen jumped up, backing away and yelled, 

“Oh my- I'm not good with blood!” 

Cecil’s face scrunched up in pain and Will sat there gaping, until Lou Ellen let out a panicked noise and said, “We have to get Chiron!” 

Will didn’t know how long that would take, and he didn’t want Cecil to lose any more blood. So, he grabbed Cecil's hand and yanked out the piece of glass. 

Okay, not the smartest decision on Will’s part, but hey, rip of the band-aid, right? Cecil let out a howl, backing away from Will, bringing his hand to his chest. 

“Calm down Cecil, it’s alright, let me see your hand,” He said, calmly. He didn’t know exactly what he would do with Cecil’s hand, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to just take it. So, he did. 

With Cecil’s injured hand grasped in his, Will looked at Lou Ellens panicked face and Cecil’s worried one, and knew he had to help somehow. So, he closed his eyes, grasping Cecil's hand gently. After a moment or two Cecil made a choking sound, and his eyes snapped open. He looked down at what should have a gash with deep red blood running from it but was instead a bloody hand with not a single scratch on it. 

“D-Dude, you're, woah!” Lou Ellen stuttered, struggling to make a coherent sentence.

Cecil’s eyes went from his now healed hand, to above Will’s head and his eyes winded even more. 

A pool of light flooded around Will and he looked up to see a glowing golden bow with an arrow passing through it. 

“Apollo,” Cecil squeaked, “Hail, Will Solace, Son of the God of Music, Archery, poetry, and healing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the short chapter this time around, and it's mostly dialogue as well, next weeks will be much longer! :) Watch out for another chapter next week!
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it <3
> 
> P.S I made a playlist for the fic, you can find it in notes on the first chapter, and i'm open to constructive criticism.


	3. I (Don't) Want an Alien For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace comes back to Camp Half-Blood after his terrible school year.

Will Solace had the absolute worst winter break. 

Let him rephrase that, he had the absolute worst time in general, ever since he came home from Camp Half-Blood. He was excited to see his mum, obviously, but he was looking forward to spending his birthday with Cecil, Lou Ellen, and the rest of his siblings from cabin 7. Unfortunately, the time to leave Camp Half-Blood, unless you were a year-rounder, came right before Will’s tenth birthday. His last days at camp were fun, in a bittersweet kind of way. Lee would remind him that he would be back before he knew it. Will thought he was starting to sound like his mum. Lou Ellen and Cecil lived around the same area so at least they could visit each other whenever, though they all had tried to spend as much time together before the school year started. 

Will wasn’t looking forward to school at all, at the time. Alder, his satyr friend, was no longer accompanying him at school. He explained that he was there to protect Will and now that he had some proper training, he would be able to protect himself. Boy was he wrong. Will’s school year was filled with monster after monster. He would be driving home from school with his mum, then BOOM, monster, or sitting at lunch and the lunch lady would turn into something or other, looking at Will with hungry eyes. The only reason Will had gotten away was his speed. 

After 5 months of suffering through school and attacks from the uglies (as Michael Yew had called them) it was finally winter break. But it seemed his luck had run dry. His mum had a tour to go on, so she left him with her parents. It sucked, they were clingy, always watched the news, and their house smelled like Cecil’s dirty socks. And surprise, surprise, monsters. There wasn’t as many as there were during the school year, but enough for his grandparents to send him straight back to his mum when she got home. 

Now, he was sitting on a kitchen stool waiting for his mum to say whatever she wanted to say. She walked around the isle and leaned on her forearms, right across from Will. He wondered if she was about to lecture him or question him about something. He was slightly nervous and racked his brain, trying to remember if he had done anything bad recently. Will looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breathed then said, 

“Alright Will, I'm just going to get straight to the point,” Her brown eyes darted down, then returned to Will’s blue ones, “I think it’ll be best for you to stay at camp year-round.” 

The silence in the room was heavy as Will processed what she said. Stay at Camp Half-Blood for a whole year? Every year, until when? Camp was great and everything, but. Will made a list in his head, 

Pros of staying at camp year-round: No School, at least he didn’t think so, no more monsters trying to kill him everywhere he turned, never having to leave camp. 

Cons of staying at camp year-round: Only getting to see his mother once or twice a year, depending on when she had tours, and he might not get a proper education. 

The way Will saw it, the only real downside of staying at camp year long, was only seeing his mum short amounts of time each year and that was depending on when she had tours, she could have a tour during winter break just like this year and he would only get to see her once. She seemed to read his thoughts because she walked around the isle and sat next to Will. 

“You can Iris Message me, whenever you like, like we did during the summer,” She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, “Everyday if you want.” 

He would have to do that, at least twice a week. It didn’t take much to convince him, he loved his mum to the moon and back, but camp was amazing, he had incredible friends and amazing siblings there, who wouldn’t want to stay? He inhaled, breathing out through his nose, then smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, okay mum.” 

“Okay,” she grinned, but Will didn’t miss the sadness in her eyes, “Then we’ll have to make this the best Christmas ever!” 

_____________________________ 

This year for Christmas... 

There's something I'd really like.... 

So, if you're up there somewhere Santa... 

His mom’s old purple radio was blasting music as Will finished the rest of his pie. They had ordered takeout for Christmas dinner, some restaurant was serving a full meal, ham, pie, baked potatoes, and pumpkin pie. Will thought it was more of a Thanksgiving thing, but it was delicious, nonetheless. He put down his fork watching as his mom cranked the radio up, he hoped the neighbors couldn't hear, they were old, so he doubted it, but if they did, they hadn’t said anything. His mum bounced over to where he was sitting on their hand-me-down couch, grabbed both his hands and pulled him up. Will wouldn’t consider himself a great dancer, but his mom was worse, so he didn’t feel so bad. He grinned and they pranced around to the music, hands never parting. 

But there's something Kinda special... 

That I want most of all... 

I want an Alien for Christmas... 

Bring me an alien this year.... 

When the song ended, they collapsed on the couch catching their breaths. He could dance with her for ages, never stopping, frozen in pure bliss for the rest of his life, unfortunately moments end, especially moments like this. “Best Christmas ever,” he breathed, grinning from ear to ear. He jumped a bit as his mum brought a hand up, make a ‘yes’ gesture with her fist. 

“YES, mission accomplished,”, she cheered, sometimes Will thought she acted more like a kid than he did, he supposed it was the only time she could, her parents were strict and didn’t fully approve of her life as a single mother, and musician. She leaned back on the couch, closed her eyes and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Will.” 

“Merry Christmas, mum.” 

______________________________ 

As he watched his mom drive off, he couldn’t help but tear up a little. He turned, wiping his cheeks, and jogged up the hill to Camp Half-Blood. He stood at the archway looking over the camp. He missed this place, he squinted at the ‘U’ shaped area with all the cabins, he could see Travis and Connor Stoll’s tiny figures conversing, he was sure they were planning some kind of prank. They were always buzzing around the camp, planning pranks, playing pranks, or picking pockets. Cecil was just as mischievous as them, he just hid it better than the two brothers. Recently, they had been aiming their pranks toward Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, who knew why, maybe because she was a bit high strung, but Will felt bad for her either way. 

He glanced over to cabin 10, Drew Tanaka (not his favorite person) was pulling at her sibling Everest’s arm, pointing at herself. Will thought maybe she was asking her brother if her makeup had smudged or something. 

Over by the dining pavilion he could spot Mark Gurrero and Sherman Yang from Ares cabin, wrestling over something. A whole year here, he thought. Amazing. 

Suddenly he was being used as a human bean bag by two heavy figures. 

“Willie!” 

He immediately knew who it was. Who else would give him such a ridiculous nickname? 

“Hi, Cecil,” He grinned, and looked over to the second figure, “Hi, Lou Ellen.” 

He had missed them a ton, ever since he had been claimed that night on the beach with the two, they had stuck together like glue. Will thought they were a bit protective of him, even though there wasn’t much to protect him from. Though anytime anyone (mostly Ares kids) spoke up about Will being... unskilled at archery or sparring, Cecil and Lou Ellen would give them stares that could cut through iron. Will was grateful for them, as much as he pretended it didn’t bother him, being bad at most of his father's traits made him feel...unworthy, or something. 

“What have they been feeding you in Texas?” she asked, looking up at Will, "You’re like a hundred feet tall!” 

She was right, Will had grown taller, only by an inch or two though, he was still very young, it wasn’t like he was a beanstalk or something, just taller than his two friends. Though Cecil and Lou Ellen had changed over the school year as well. Cecil had finally gotten taller than Lou Ellen, as he’d always complained about, and his mousy brown hair had gotten a bit longer. Will wasn’t going to say anything but It kind of looked like a rat's nest at the moment. As for Lou Ellen, her chin length hair was thrown into two space buns on top of her head and when she grinned at Will, he could see a silver tooth shining between her teeth. 

“Got my tooth knocked out in a gang fight,” she explained when she caught Will looking. Will looked at her, doubtful. 

“Liar,” Cecil scolded bumping her shoulder, “She ran into the screen door at my house.” 

Will smiled fondly at them, he would never tell it to their face, but he was a bit jealous of their friendship, he was their friend, of course, but he knew he could never be as good of a companion with them respectively, as Lou Ellen and Cecil were. They were so close, Will had forgotten they had met just last year, around when Will arrived at camp. Obviously, they had seen each other before hand, since they lived so close, it had baffled Will when they had told him, he guessed it was just a coincidence that two demigods of the same age happened to live right next to each other. That’s probably why they came to camp so young, certainly monsters would be attracted to that area. Though just because Lou Ellen and Cecil were like siblings, doesn’t mean he couldn’t be a great and valuable friend to each of them. Will gestured to his bag, looking to the two of them, 

“I should pack these away, you guys want to come with?” 

“Course we do, Blondie,”, Lou Ellen chittered and bounced down the hill. 

She was already far ahead of them, so Cecil, determined to beat her to the cabin, sprinted after her. Will chased after them, but he didn’t get far before someone grasped his shoulder. 

“Don’t I get a hug Solace?” 

He turned to meet the beaming faces of Lee, Monica and another girl, who looked about the same age as Monica, with auburn hair. His face was starting to hurt from grinning so much, but he surged forward and hugged Lee, nonetheless. Lee Fletcher was one of few people Will looked up to, definitely second on the list, the first was, obviously, his mother. Will saw Lee as an older brother, he was technically, Will was close with most of his siblings, but since he hadn’t known them for the majority of his life, they were people Will needed to get to know better. It did also help that he and Lee looked like biological brothers as well, though Lee’s hair was slightly darker, and he didn’t have Will’s freckles. 

He pulled back and looked at Monica and the auburn-haired girl beside her. Monica was third on the list of people he looked up to, she was another one of his siblings. Along with Lee, she had helped Will practice activities before he was claimed. Monica helped a lot of kids with sparring which was her specialty, but she was also a decent healer. She was one of Wills many siblings that he looked nothing alike, but for some reason you could still tell they were half-siblings just by looking at them. Monica was a pretty girl, with long eyelashes, and her curly hair was cut in a faux hawk. 

“Hey Monica, how was your summer?” he spoke, politely. 

“Don’t be so posh Will, I'm your sister,” she laughed, noticing Will’s politeness, “It was good though, spent most of it with, my uh, well...” She trailed of looking to the redhead. This girl Will had never seen before, was she a new camper? Or had Will just been oblivious to campers that weren’t his siblings? 

“I’m Lilly,” she smiled, her hazel eyes meeting Will’s, “Daughter of Aphrodite.” 

That made sense, Will thought. She was beautiful, her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she had an aura that made the air around her feel lighter. Will immediately liked her. 

“Yeah, yeah this is Lilly, anyways,”, Monica said, Will had never seen her look so nervous before. Normally she was brave and bold, taking on challenges headfirst, she had once told Will whenever she was afraid, she socked fear right in the mouth. Will believed her. 

Lilly rolled her eyes at the brown-skinned girl and put her hand on Monica’s bicep. 

“Oh, Nice to meet you Lilly, I’m Will Solace.” 

“Well then, welcome back to camp, Will Solace,”, she responded, then seemed to remember something, and spoke again, 

“Oh gods, I completely forgot, I have to help Everest with sparring practice, he’s terrible honestly, don’t tell him I said that”, she grimaced, glancing around to see if anyone around had heard. 

“I’ll come with,” Monica spoke up eagerly. Lee raised his eyebrows, looking like he was trying not to laugh. Lilly nodded, backing away and giving Will a small curtsy. 

Lee and Will watched them walked towards the training grounds, arm in arm. 

“Aren’t they cute,” Lee said, smiling cheekily. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing, Nothing,” Lee said, waving his hand, “Anyways, you should get back to the cabin, I'm sure Cecil and Lou Ellen are waiting for you.” 

Oh right, Will had forgotten about them for a second, he was still confused about Monica’s behavior, but he decided to dismiss it for now. He smiled, jogging backwards and called to Lee, “I’ll see you later!” 

The last thing he saw was Lee waving before he turned around and headed to cabin 7. As usual his cabin was in the ‘U’ bend, glistening in the sunlight. The gold shined so bright sometimes, most of the other campers wouldn’t even attempt to walk in, too blinded. Will guessed Apollo wanted to be flashy with everything, even their own cabin. Connor and Travis had even tried to start a petition to repaint it, though Chiron put a stop to it, most likely not wanting to anger the sun god. 

He leaped up the steps, hearing his two friends before he saw them. 

“You had a head start!” 

“So what? Your legs are longer than mine!” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” 

“Whatever, I beat you fair and square,” Lou Ellen huffed. 

He walked in the room, slightly out of breath and glanced around, noticing a small girl in the corner of the room looking gloomy. He guessed she was a new camper, because Will had never seen her around before now, and he made sure to introduce himself to all his new siblings last year. 

“Will! Finally, we need you to settle this,” Cecil grumbled, Will had to admit Cecil and Lou Ellen could be a bit overly competitive with each other, luckily though, it never led to any long-term arguments between them. 

“Lou had a huge head start, correct?” he continued, crossing his arms, “So, who really won?” 

Will shrugged, walking over to his bunk and sitting down. He missed this place, the room had bunks on all sides with a few desks in the middle forming a circle, he liked this a lot more than the Hermes cabin, it felt more like home. 

“Don’t bother, Will,” Lou Ellen scoffed, “I already know I won,” 

Will really didn’t think it was that serious, and he was slightly more interested in the girl with the sullen face in the corner than his best friends bickering. So, he put his hands behind his head, leaned back on the headboard and suggested, 

“How about Ya'll just race again? That way it’s completely fair.” 

Cecil’s eyes lit up, he grabbed Lou Ellens arm, rushing out the door, then leaned back in the doorway, “Great idea, Will!”, he thanked him, speeding out the door once more. 

He knew that would get them, Cecil couldn’t back down from a challenge, and Lou Ellen wanted to win everything so bad and she often did. 

Will sighed, peering back at the small girl across the room. He kind of panicked when she started sniffling, he wasn’t good with crying people. But he supposed healers weren’t just supposed to heal wounds, so he trudged across the room and sat quietly next to the younger girl. She sniffled again and looked up at Will with dark, watery eyes. She looked very, very young, maybe 6 or 7. He’d wondered what had happened at her home for her to have to come to camp at such a young age. 

“Are you alright?”, He asked in a soft voice, rubbing the sweat on his hands off on his jeans. 

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine,”, she whispered, wiping her nose, “I-I’m just missing home a bit, I'll be alright.” 

Will knew the feeling, his first day at camp he’d cried himself to sleep, missing his mom, and thinking about how she was all the way back in Texas. Will knew if he was in her place, he’d felt better when Lee had showed him around camp the second day. So, he figured he could arrange something for the younger girl. 

“Well, I'm Will Solace, one of your half-brothers,”, He smiled, and the frizzy haired girl looked up at him in surprise. 

“Oh, right, that’s a thing now,” she remembered, biting her nail, “Anyways, I’m Lara Cannenta.” 

“You know what, Lara? I think I know someone who could cheer you up, get you used to life here at camp.” 

“Really, who?”, she asked in a tiny voice. 

“Come with me, I'll introduce you to Luke Castellan.” 

___________________________ 

“Will!”, a voice called from the other side of the cabins. 

Will looked forward to see Cecil standing at the door of cabin 11, Lou Ellen beside him. Lara, who was standing in front of him, skipped ahead to meet them, suddenly cheery again. Will strolled towards them, absentmindedly wondering who won their little race. If Lou Ellen won, she’d immediately have the smuggest look on her face, suddenly on a 20-foot-tall horse, if Cecil had won, he’d use his bragging rights for the next few centuries, never letting you live it down. 

“I know what you're thinking,” Lou Ellen said, a smug smirk on her face, "I won, once again, fair and square.” 

Cecil rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever Lou,”, obviously trying to provoke her with the nickname. Will knew Cecil used nicknames and stuff to show his affection for you, but that didn’t make them any less unfitting. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Anyways,”, Will cut in, stopping another bickering session between them, “Have you seen Luke? I want to him to show Lara here around, get her used to camp.” 

“That’s actually what I wanted to tell you about,”, Cecil leaned against the wall of the Hermes cabin, “Theres a new kid, defeated the minotaur! All by himself! Anyways, he just left with Annabeth, Luke’s inside though.” 

A new kid? He defeated the minotaur? That minotaur, like the one in the stories? Annabeth had told him, the first summer he was here, how monsters never really died, they came back and came back, cast to Tartarus just to come back and seek revenge years later. If this new kid actually did as Cecil said, Will was impressed, if he was as inexperienced and clueless as Will was when he came to camp and still defeated one of the greatest beasts from Greek mythology, that was more than impressive, at least Will thought so. 

“Oh wow,”, he stammered, slightly at a loss for words,” Um, Lee’s a little busy with Wyatt, so I wanted to see if Luke could help Lara.” 

Cecil gestured to the door, smiling at Lara, 

“Well then, Lara, welcome to my humble abode.” 

“Humble is an overstatement,”, Lou Ellen cut in, poking at Cecil's sides. 

He grinned and smacked her hands away, as Lara and Will walked inside. The Hermes cabin was as large as always, brown paint still peeling off the walls, it was a bit...overused, but with all the people that had come and gone through this cabin, it had a nostalgic feel. There was a large group of kids in the corner of the room gossiping about something. Or someone, Will realized, when he heard the name ‘Jackson’ come from the group. 

“Will! Nice to see you back at camp,” a voice said from the corner of the room farthest from the gossiping kids. 

“Hey, Luke.” 

Luke stood, still as tall, and surfer boy like, as he was last summer, leaning against a windowsill, writing in some kind of worn-down notebook. Will was excited to see Luke again, on his first day after Lee had brought him to the Big House, Luke was like Chiron's second in command, and he made a good impression on 9-year-old Will, though his scar across his eye still freaked Will out a bit. Besides that, he trusted Luke and he trusted that he could make Lara feel at home. Speak of the angel, Lara stood behind Will’s legs, almost like a kindergartener meeting their teacher for the first time, and spoke softly, 

“Hi, I’m Lara Cannenta,” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cecil and Lou Ellen gossiping with the group in the corner. 

“Lara was feeling a bit homesick, so I thought you could help with that.” 

Luke looked back down at his notebook, obviously reluctant to leave it, but he closed it anyway, turned to Lara and beamed, but Will couldn’t help but think it looked a little fake. That was a running theme with Luke, unlike Lee, Lukes recent friendly activity had felt a bit forced to Will, but maybe that was him over speculating things. 

“Sure Will, come on Lara, would you like to see the strawberry fields?” He led Lara across the room but before they could exit, a loud ‘WHOOSH’ sound cut through the air. 

The kids in the corner, along with Lou Ellen and Cecil, rushed to the windows, and Will heard one of them shout, 

“WOAH, it came from the bathrooms, come you guys, let’s check it out!” 

They all rushed out of the room, some even pushing and shoving each other to get through the door. When Will had finally gotten out of the room, he was met with another crowd surrounding something at the front of the restroom. What he saw shocked him. 

Clarisse Lar Rue, the Clarisse La Rue, and some of her friends, were sprawled across the floor soaked in water. They smelled like sewage, so Will guessed the was water from the bathroom. Though he didn’t understand how that was possible. Clarisse’s hair was flattened to her head, so she didn’t look very intimidating when she snarled, “You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead.” 

Will looked away from Clarisse to see Annabeth and a boy, older than him, with dark hair and green eyes, slightly similar to Lou Ellen, but they were more sea green than hers. He looked around at the crowd, then looked back at the soaked Clarisse. 

“You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth.” 

Will couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, along with a few others in the crowd. So what? Clarisse needed some talking down to, at least Will thought so. He was lucky to have been pretty young when he came to camp, or else he would have received Clarisse’s ‘special initiation’ as well. Clarisse La Rue was a bully in Will’s eyes, she picked on the new kids, and all around had a rotten attitude towards everyone. Maybe it was an Ares thing? 

Clarisse flailed around, trying to get to the boy, her friends held her back though, pulling her towards the Ares cabin, as the crowd, along with Will, made way for Clarisse's limbs. It looked hilarious, as huge and muscular as Clarisse was, she couldn’t get out of her friends grasps and now flopped around like a fish out of water. 

Cecil suddenly appeared at his side, he had an excited look on his face, like Silena Beauregard getting a turn at cabin inspection, as he pointed to the dark-haired boy and whispered, 

“I think I know who we want on our team for capture the flag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!!
> 
> Chapter 2 wasn't my best writing, but I'm pretty happy with chapter 3, the chapters are only gonna get better an better, so stick around :))
> 
> Have a great day/night!! <3
> 
> P.S Im forgetting something really important about coming to Camp, and I cannot remember for the life of me D:


End file.
